


You Pick The Place

by easemyworriedmind



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easemyworriedmind/pseuds/easemyworriedmind
Summary: “Have one with me,” Carisi said, looking almost surprised at himself for the invitation. “At a bar, uh. I’m a little too antsy to go home right now but I could always find some more work to do here if you need to just relax… or if you think it’s not appropriate or…”Liv stood, closing some of the files on her desk. “Carisi, stop falling all over yourself,” she said. “You pick the place.”





	You Pick The Place

It had been four months since Rafael left and Liv still felt like shit. She was tired of arguing with Stone, tired of trying to prove herself as a mother, and tired in general. And yet here she was, still at work late — a glutton for punishment. 

From her desk in her office, she could see the bullpen was empty except for the silhouette of one remaining person, lingering on a Friday night. She knew before she even really saw him through the blinds that it was Carisi. It was always Carisi. Lately, he came in early. He left late. He worked weekends. They were all coping with the loss of Rafael in their own ways, and Carisi’s coping method seemed to be burying himself in work.

Liv smiled softly. She knew Rafa had been a mentor to the young detective, especially as he went through law school. They’d formed a bond she didn’t often know Rafa to have with cops. In fact, she’d never seen him take such an interest in one of her officers. And who knows what else had happened between them. She suspected nothing, as she knew Rafa to be incredibly closed off about relationships. He’d brushed her off every time she’d lightly suggested some sort of spark between the two of them. She still wasn’t sure about the young detective’s sexuality. Sometimes his attraction to men seemed screamingly obvious, but he never read as closeted to her. Religious. Cautious. But open. She knew Barba identified as bisexual. Maybe Carisi did too.

It was a full minute before she realized she’d been absent-mindedly staring at her employee, wondering about his sex life. She blushed, tearing her eyes away from the young man and looking back down at the papers on her desk.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on her propped open door.

“Lieu,” Carisi said, using his favorite nickname for her.

Olivia looked up and smiled, “Carisi, you should go home. It’s late.”

Carisi ignored her and walked into the office, placing yet another file on Liv’s desk. “I wanted to make sure we had everything in order for Francesca Turner’s testimony on Monday.”

“And do we?” She asked, opening the impeccably-put-together file. Carisi nodded.

“Mostly, but I noticed in her first statement she told Rollins whoever raped her used a red rope to tie her hands but when Stone had her rehearsing today she said the rope was green,” he came around her desk and pointed to the top of the second paper in the file. “Her uncle, the guy she claims did it, had a red rope in his apartment but her music teacher, Mr. Fleur, he uses a green rope to tie his kayak to his car’s roof, according to his Facebook account,” Carisi said. He shrugged. “Could be nothing, but I thought I’d look into it. We should take another run at the teacher soon …if that’s all right with you.”

Liv used a black pen to circle all the discrepancies. “Good work, Carisi,” she said. She genuinely meant it. He was always coming to her with little hunches and finds these days. He was getting really, really handy in that regard, a long way from when he started at SVU. “You can absolutely bring Mr. Fleur back in here.” Carisi turned to go but Liv called him back. “Hey,” she said.

“Take a seat,” she gestured, gently. He did, concern washing over his face.

“I feel like one of my sisters ratted on me and I’m about to get chewed out by my Ma,” he joked, chuckling to cover his obvious nerves. His eyes widened, “Not that I think of you like my Ma or anything…”

Liv held her hand up, cutting off his apologies. “You’re not in trouble, Carisi,” she said. “I’ve just been meaning to ask how you are.”

Carisi looked confused. “How I….am?” He repeated.

Liv nodded. “It’s been a tough few months for all of us, but especially for you,” she said. “You’ve had some rough cases. Some close calls.”

Carisi shook his head, “If anything I’d say it’s been especially hard for you,” he said. “I wasn’t sure how to…show you I was here for you without overstepping my bounds. But I am. Here for you. You’re a great boss, Olivia.”

Taken aback, Liv put her hand over her heart and looked away. “Well, um,” she said. “Thank you. I just meant that you’ve been working a lot and I hope you’re not doing that to run away from any feelings you’re having.”

“Feelings about what?” Carisi said.

Liv paused, now wondering if it was she who was overstepping bounds, but Carisi filled in the blank, “About Barba?” 

“I know you talk to your priest,” she said. “I hope you’re getting some of this off your chest. Rafael leaving was hard on all of us.”

Carisi nodded, “But especially for me and you, right?” 

“Yes,” Liv conceded. “Especially for me and you.”

Carisi sighed. “I’m …okay. You’re right. I’m working a lot to try and take my mind off things. But I am talking to my priest about some difficult, conflicting feelings, like you said…and I might… see a therapist, I don’t know.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Liv said. “I still see mine.”

Carisi looked up at her and they made eye contact. His gaze was so intense. Had it always been like this? His eyes were like a puppy dog’s, but tinged with a sadness and wisdom that hadn’t been there before. The blue was so clear, so piercing. She didn’t usually look at him for very long and she took a second to take him in. His face was handsome — strong nose, strong jaw. His hair was now done in this tight pompadour and his clothes were fitting tighter. On his expression, she could read despair. Carisi was so genuine and so directionless, looking for hope or praise anywhere. He’d opened up to her. The least she could do was give him something back.

“I’m also coping,” she whispered. “It’s been hard.”

Carisi clasped his hands together, leaning forward. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It sucks.”

Liv laughed. “It does suck,” she said. Carisi smirked. “All right,” she sighed. “Go on. I’m sure you have some friends to see or a Tinder date to message.”

Now, Carisi laughed. “Would I be working such late nights if I had any Tinder dates?”

“Same,” Liv said, throwing up her hands. “And Noah’s having a sleepover at a friend’s place so I’m going home to a nice big glass of wine alone.”

“Have one with me,” Carisi said, looking almost surprised at himself for the invitation. “At a bar, uh. I’m a little too antsy to go home right now but I could always find some more work to do here if you need to just relax… or if you think it’s not appropriate or…”

Liv stood, closing some of the files on her desk. “Carisi, stop falling all over yourself,” she said. “You pick the place.”

—-

Carisi sat across from her on his second beer. His sleeves were rolled up, his tie undone. He looked impossibly young for a man in his mid-thirties, apart from the streaks of gray in his hair. Liv held her glass of red wine to her lips and watched him as he spoke animatedly about something cute his baby niece had recently done. 

While she’d assured Carisi that them having a drink after work wasn’t inappropriate, she now wondered if it was indeed appropriate. It was around midnight. She was his superior. She was 15 years older than him. He was clearly trying to impress her and she was admittedly, a lonely single mother. It had been so long since she’d let herself have even one indulgence that she’d been literally salivating at the idea of a glass of wine at home alone. And now she had a very eager, very attractive, very young man in front of her. She suddenly felt Rafael’s pain.

She’d assumed nothing had happened between them but maybe she was wrong. Rafael would never forgive her for prying. But Rafael wasn’t here.

“Carisi, can I ask you something personal?” she said, setting her glass down.

Carisi blinked, “Uh, sure, Lieu. Ask me anything.”

Liv put on the voice she often used for scared victims, sweet and non-judgmental. “Do you date men?”

Carisi lifted his beer to his mouth and took a long swallow. “What makes you ask that?” Liv was surprised by his sudden lack of floundering. Here was a confident man unlike the one she’d seen before from her detective outside of the interrogation room. He can turn it on, she guessed. She’d figured it was just an act. Maybe it was. Maybe it was always there. Interesting.

“Just trying to talk about something other than work,” she said, tone light. “Something more personal. More real.”

“But you didn’t ask if I was gay,” he replied. “You just asked if I date men.”

Liv smiled, looking down at her glass in amusement. “Okay, detective,” she said. “I know you date women. So I’m asking if you also date men.”

Carisi picked at the label on his bottle. “Are you my priest?” He asked. When Liv looked up, he was smiling.

Liv shook her head and tipped her glass at him. “Fair enough,” she said. But she couldn’t help messing with him just a little. “I was with a woman once,” she said, before taking a very delicate sip of her wine, savoring it in her mouth.

When she looked back at Carisi, he was openly staring at her. She continued, “It’s different. Softer. Wetter.”

She took another sip of her wine, making eye contact with Carisi. Carisi swallowed hard. Liv raised an eyebrow. “It was fun,” she said.

Carisi coughed. “Sorry, I just…” he replied. “I don’t know how to…”

“I can back off,” Liv said. “I’m just teasing.”

“No,” Carisi said. “I mean, I don’t want… I’m fine with the topic of conversation.”

Liv grinned and laughed. “I bet you are,” she said. Carisi laughed too, rubbing a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

“Oh god,” he said. “I just mean…”

“I know what you mean, Carisi,” she replied, still laughing. It felt good to laugh with someone. To flirt with someone. To feel normal for a little while. “I can describe the whole encounter if you’d like,” she said. “But I’d probably need more wine.”

Carisi finished his beer. “Well, didn’t you say you had some waiting for you at home?” He asked. Liv raised her eyebrows and nodded. 

“Are you trying to come home with me, Carisi?” She said.

Carisi looked slightly panicked, like he was in a fantasy he never thought he’d actually experience. Liv leaned in, lowering her voice and dropping the act. “Hey,” she said. “It’s okay if we leave it here. I hope you know that. I’d never want to abuse my power in any way, but I am interested in letting go for a discreet evening. No pressure at all. I know you’ve had a tough—“

Carisi cut her off, “Let’s get out of here.”

—

At Olivia’s apartment, Carisi lingered at the door. Liv stood in her kitchen opening another bottle of red wine and taking out two long-stem glasses. 

“You’re welcome to sit down, detective,” she said. Carisi snorted a laugh and sat down on her couch, legs open, trying to look relaxed. Liv walked over and handed him his glass. He took it, thanking her graciously.

There was a beat of silence and then he sighed. “Why me?” He asked. He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. “I always got the impression you considered me a rough-around-the-edges kid.”

“I don’t see you that way anymore,” Liv replied. “I respect you, Carisi. I think you’re smart and a very good detective. You’ve grown every day you’ve worked for me. You can’t say that about most officers.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Carisi was blushing. “That… wow, that means a lot coming from you,” he said. “Thank you.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Liv said, sipping her wine. “I’m also assuming you’re discreet. I hope I’m not wrong about that.”

Carisi side-eyed her. “I know what you’re implying and—“

“It’s better if I don’t know,” she said and Carisi nodded.

“I always…” Carisi started, again flushing a little pink. “You’re really hot.” He groaned. “Sorry that was inarticulate…I…” 

Liv leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. She stayed close, searching his face for a reaction. Carisi surged forward kissing her again, harder. He slid a hand behind her head into her hair and opened his mouth against her. Her tongue moved against his. He was a good kisser, confident and considerate. He put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She moaned and that seemed to spur him on. He leaned over her, laying her back on the couch. It’d been a long time since she’d had a man on top of her, solid, smelling like cologne and something sweet. He threaded his legs between hers and ground down on her. She lifted her hips to meet him. 

“God,” he breathed as they broke apart. “You’re amazing. You’re beautiful. I can’t believe I’m—“

Liv kissed him again, running her hands through his hair and loosening the gel holding it. She pulled on it a little and he groaned into her mouth. “That good?” She asked against his lips, knowing it was. 

Carisi nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Liv asked and Carisi looked into her eyes, “Absolutely.”

—-

Liv stood in the doorway watching Carisi undress. He faced away from her unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of his pants. In just his black boxer-briefs, he looked like some kind of model. He was so young. His skin was smooth and pale. He was tall and lean.

Liv let out a long breath. “You asked so now I get to ask,” she said. “Why me?”

Carisi turned around and walked toward her, pulling her to him so their bodies were flush against each other. “You’re strong. You’re patient. You’ve saved my ass so many times. I, uh, I really want to please you.” He kissed her neck and Liv tilted her head back to give him full access. She reached down and palmed his cock, which was half-hard already. “Can I go down on you?” He asked, like he was asking if he could get her a coffee.

Liv smiled, pulling his head back by his hair and gesturing toward the bed. “Lead the way.”

Carisi moved her body to the bed, sitting her down on it. He knelt between her legs, hands on her waist. He opened the button on her pants and slid them down under her ass and down her legs. She kicked them off. He put his hands on both her knees and pushed them open wider. Liv leaned back on her hands. Carisi buried his face in the place where her hip met her thigh and groaned, the vibrations rolling through her. She put her hands back in his hair and pulled hard. Carisi moaned. She grabbed his head and pressed it into her underwear against her cunt. Carisi opened his mouth, breathing hot on her and licking her hard with a flattened tongue. 

“There you go,” she said, talking between her teeth. Carisi pulled back and slid her underwear down her legs. He kissed her right knee and pressed his fingers against her slit, rubbing lightly. He leaned forward and licked her clit. She nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, keep going.”

At her affirmation, he dove in. His fingers moved into her, fucking her and crooking upwards. He’d clearly had a lot of experience in this department. She imagined him with some young girlfriends or hook ups, using “eating them out first” as a move. It was gentlemanly and selfless. Classic Carisi. She tugged on his hair again and he sped up, moaning into her. He moved his fingers faster. When he eventually pulled his mouth away, he was covered in her wetness. His lips were swollen. He looked incredible.

“Come here,” she said, pulling him up. “You’re really good at that, but I can’t come that way.”

Carisi grinned. “Of course you’d be bossy here too,” he said. She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head. “Cut that out. We’re just two people about to fuck right now, okay?,” she reminded him, lying back on the bed. “Condoms are in the top drawer.”

Carisi leaned over and snagged one, putting it on the bed beside them. He looked down at her, hesitating. He slid his hands up her waist to her chest and behind her, removing her bra. He moved his hands on her breasts, pushing them together and groaning. “God, look at you,” he said. “Wow.”

Liv reached down and slid his boxers over his ass. She jacked him off, her hand squeezing on the head. Carisi got harder. As much as she appreciated his constant verbal appreciation of her and her body, she wanted him to show her how much he wanted her. She needed to have this. To give herself permission to take. To indulge in a young, pretty man who just wanted to make her feel good. Was this the best idea? She trusted Carisi. And honestly, she’d made worse sexual decisions in her life.

If she was overthinking, maybe Carisi was too. “Hey,” she said. “Do you still want to do this?”

“God, yes,” he replied immediately. “I’m so fucking turned on.”

She slid her hand up and down him a few times. “I can see that,” she chuckled. Carisi reached over and she removed her hand so he could put the condom on. The sight of him doing it made her flush with arousal and anticipation. His cock was like his body, lean and long. She watched him and felt herself go hot. It had been a long time since she’d seen a man do that familiar motion. It looked sexy on him. He stroked himself a bit with it on and leaned down, burying his face in her chest and licking each of her nipples thoroughly. She reached down and rubbed her clit. Carisi pulled his head up and kissed her hard. 

“Can I please fuck you, Olivia?” He said. She put one hand in his hair and moved her other hand to his cock, pushing it partially inside her. Carisi thrust forward and closed his eyes for a moment. “Oh god,” he groaned. “Oh, yes. Oh fuck.”

He pushed her legs up and she locked her knees around his waist, so he could fuck into her deeper. “Slow,” she said and he complied. “That’s good. Just like that.”

He kept going, exactly like she’d asked. Apparently, he followed orders even in the bedroom. “Good boy,” she tried and he moaned. “Yeah, you like that? You like being a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” Carisi hissed. “Please.” Well, well, well. He definitely had a need for approval. She could work with that.

Liv slid her hand down to her clit again, rubbing in time with his thrusts as she arched her back. “You keep going and you’re gonna make me come, detective. Do you want to make me come for you?”

Carisi’s body went stiff and he let out a deep breath, “Oh god, that’s hot. Say that again.” He resumed thrusting, harder now, more unhinged. Liv sped up her rubbing. She had to admit she also liked this game.

“You gonna be a good boy for me, detective?” She teased. “Are you gonna make me come on your cock like such a good boy?”

She hooked her legs around his back and Carisi leaned down, lavishing attention on her nipples, moving back and forth between her breasts. The feeling went straight down to her cunt as he kept thrusting in that same perfect rhythm, angling up and hitting her right where she wanted it. She could feel her orgasm building in her stomach and she tightened around him. “Don’t stop,” she moaned. 

He kept going, biting her neck and licking her ear. Worshipping her. “I’m gonna come for you, detective,” she groaned, squeezing hard around his cock. “Oh fuck, oh good boy, Carisi. Yes!”

Carisi gasped, grabbing either side of her head and kissing her open mouthed and sloppy. But she didn’t mind it. She liked that he was losing control. “That’s it, baby,” she said. “Don’t stop. You feel so good. You made me feel so fucking good.” The words hit him like fire and she could see on his face that he was barely holding on. “Let go,” she said. “You deserve to let go.”

With that, he groaned and came inside her, burying his face in her neck and breathing heavily. He laid on top of her for a moment before pulling out. She immediately missed the fullness. She was going to be sore tomorrow. He flopped onto the other side of the bed and pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash can. Another practiced motion which made her think he was not the innocent Catholic she’d assumed him to be until now.

“Wow,” he said to her and to the ceiling. “How are you? How was that for you?”

Liv laughed, her chest heaving. “Do you always ask that after sex?”

“Only if I’m really trying to impress the girl,” he said, too honestly. He leaned up on one elbow to look at her and his face said he regretted that comment. Liv reached up and put a gentle hand on his cheek. “I’m impressed,” she said. He sighed in relief. 

“Oh, thank god,” he said. “I’d never be able to live with myself if I’d disappointed my boss sexually.”

Liv rolled her eyes. “Stop it with the boss stuff. I’m still recovering and my juices are on your face.”

Sonny raised a hand in innocence. “Sorry,” he said. “The jokes are sort of how I’m dealing with this unexpected…”

“Sexcapade?” She supplied and Carisi snorted. 

“It was good,” Liv said. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt like that so thank you.”

“Thank YOU,” Carisi said. “I needed that too.”

Liv stood, opening a dresser drawer and pulling a T-shirt on without her bra. She tugged her panties up her thighs. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” she said. Carisi waved her off, “I’m gonna wait until my legs work again,” he said. She laughed.

—-

The next morning, Carisi was already making coffee when Liv woke up. He handed her a mug and she sat at the kitchen island watching him fry something on her stove.

“You didn’t have to cook,” she said but she knew it was useless. She should have expected he was the type to get up and have a whole breakfast prepared. He probably did this with every girl — or guy — he slept with.

“Is this another move?” She said.

“I don’t have moves,” he said, placing scrambled eggs on a plate and turning to hand it to her. She took it and he opened a couple drawers until he found a fork to hand her.

“I’m much older than you, Carisi,” she said, taking a bite. “I know all the moves.”

“You like my moves,” he replied. She tilted her head in agreement. “I don’t not like them,” she said.

He sat across from her on the island. “You called me Carisi last night too,” he said. “You can call me Sonny, you know.”

“When?” She asked. Carisi stood, shaking his head. He took the frying pan off the stove, washing it in the sink and placing it on the drying rack.

“Whenever,” he said. “I know we’re not going to do …this again but whenever we’re not at work, I guess.”

“Okay,” she said, smiling. “I guess I can call you Sonny.” Carisi smiled back, “Finally.”


End file.
